1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a life vest and more particularly pertains to a life vest with an internally located back support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of life vests is known in the prior art. More specifically, life vests are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,805 to Piatt, Jr. discloses a life vest with a back brace. U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,107 to Scheurer discloses a floatation garment. U.S. Pat. No. Design 361,115 to Lucius discloses a life vest for water skiers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,221 to Aubrey discloses an upper body buoyant garment with an implanted positive lumbar support structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,908 to Calkin discloses a extrication and spinal restraint device. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,585 to Wright discloses a buoyancy compensator and inflation system.
In this respect, the life vest of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing back support for a user of the life vest.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for improvements in life vests. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.